Magical Warrior: Purin Girl
Magical Warrior: Purin Girl is a magical girl anime series created by Haruna. The themes of the series are desserts, mainly pudding/purin with sub-themes of emotions. Story Characters Magical Warriors Yamabuki Purin (山吹プリン) - Main character of the series. A charismatic and sanguine, 14 year-old. A girl of sweet-related knowledge, as she knows her desserts which overtime granted her the name, Professor Purin which she loves so much, sometimes has her friends refer to her by that whenever or wherever they has a dessert-related question. Her alter ego is Magical Purin Girl, the warrior of Happiness who uses the power of light. Her theme color is yellow. Chikuma Kotoha '''(千曲ことは) - Purin's childhood friend. A gentle and warm-hearted girl who enjoys helping others, even going to lengths as to travel three towns over to visit her grandmother, Shino is Misaka. Kotoha enjoys writing songs, especially about her friends, mainly Purin though. She also has a pet akita dog named Peko-Inu. Her alter ego is '''Magical Parfait Girl, the warrior of Hope who uses both ice and water. Her theme color is blue. Sakurahokou Tune '''(桜方向チューン) - A famous idol known by her stage name, '''Macarune. Serious and aloof, Tune is a no-nonsense girl who absolutely hates laziness, people who don't listen to her and people who don't go through with things thay say, in addition to being lied to. Tune often refers to others by their surnames as she feels like it is more formal. She has been talented her entire life, with her best being her above fabulous singing voice, and is still searching for new achievements. Her magical girl alter ego is Magical Macaron Girl, the warrior of Beauty who uses the power of wind. Her theme color is pink. Mascots Supporting Antagonists Locations Country of Life (生活の国 Seikatsu no kuni) - Term used to represented earth/human world. Countries of Sugar (砂糖の国 Satō no kuni) - Name of the eight kingdoms that bring down all dessert and sweetness to earth. Each kingdom is protected by a special being called a Sweet Spirit (スウィートスピリット Suu~ītosupiritto). *'Country of Pudding '(プディング国 Pudingu kuni) - Country of pudding, that sits in the center. It is the country made of pudding and flan. It is protected by Pururu. *'Country of Macarons '(マカロンの国 Makaron no kuni) - Country of macarons, that sits directly to the right of the Pudding Country. The country is made entirely of multicolored macarons and meringue. The kindom's Sweet Spirit is Macaca. *'Country of Ice Cream' (アイスクリームの国 Aisukurīmu no kuni) - It is located in the far north. Country of ice cream and additional frozen treats. Sweet Spirit protecting the kingdom is Aisusu. *'Country of Wagashi '(和菓子の国 Wagashi no kuni) - Country of wagashi, which sits directly to the left of the Pudding Country. The country is made entirely of wagashi and mochi. Unlike the additional countries, it has a more Japanese-style appearance. It is protected by Wagaga. *'Country of Coco '(ココの国'' Koko no kuni'') - Country of chocolate. The country seems to be made entirely of chocolate, and of all types; including dark, white and milk in addition to some being melted. It is protected by Kokoki. *'Country of Parfait' (パフェの国'' Pafe no kuni'') - This country of parfait. Surrounding it, are many fancy lace fields, all decorated with sliced fruit, including cherries and melon. It is protected by Pafafa. *'Country of Cakepops '(ケーキポップスの国 Kēkipoppusu no kuni) - Country sitting in the far south and despite it's name, it is home to many different types of cake and cakepops, including: coffee, cheesecake and chocolatte cake, although the most famous and mainly seen, strawberry shortcake. It is protected by Cakeke. *'Country of Biscuits' (ビスケットの国 Bisuketto no kuni) - Country of biscuits and cookies. It is protected by Bisusu. Trivia Gallery Magical Warrior Purin Girl Logo.jpg|Logo Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Fan Anime Category:Anime